The Dinner Party
by Radio.Gaga.96
Summary: Brendan is forced to attend a diner party with Ste. Will it be a disaster?


So I wrote this on a whim, it's pretty random. But I hope you enjoy it!

**The Dinner Party**

**Brendan**

In my list of dislikes, there are many things.

A dinner party is one of them.

Along with ques, cheap scotch, ex-wives and irritating blonde bimbo's to name a few. I could go on, but I don't want to bore you. Boring people. That's in my list as well. Can't stand boring fuckers.

Ha! People who are shit at fucking are in there too. Not that I have to worry about that anymore. Not now that I have my Stephen on tap. Having a early twenties…boyfriend, has it's perks. He's like a horny ferret. Too much cock doesn't exist in his world. I think our record is 5 times in one day, or was it 6? In my old age I can't remember.

Yes, 34 is old in my head. Not according to Stephen though, but he does say that he likes an older man and old I am. Finding my first grey hair was like the end of the world. I stood in front of the mirror for 20 minutes trying to find more whilst Stephen laid in my bed, laughing at me. Little shit.

Where was I? Oh yes, dinner parties. What a load of bollocks. Back in the days when I was securely in my closet, I had to go to many dinner parties with the wife. Eileen loved a dinner party. She has that Martin bloke to go with her now though, better him than me.

But tonight, my sister and roommate, Cheryl, has invited a few friends round for dinner. I thought I wasn't invited at first. I planned to spend the night at Stephan's place away from it all. But no, my loving sister would not have that. She invited me and Stephan along, saying it would be a good way to make friends because apparently, according to Cheryl, everyone in this village is intimidated by me.

You know what my answer to that was?

"Good. They fucking should be."

Got lamped on the head for that one, but it was worth it.

My only hope after all that was Stephen. I thought I could persuade him into not going. I offered my services on a plate. I even offered to watch a film with him and 'snuggle up' on the sofa. I would of done it too, no matter how much I would have been dying inside. Anything to get out of going to this fucking dinner party from hell. Stephen wouldn't have any of it though. Since the mother if his kids, Amy and her other half, the utterly fucking boring Ally, were going too, he thought it would be great.

There was no way out.

I was planning on refusing to go, but I felt like I owed Stephen something after the way I had treated him in the past. The boy should have stayed clear of me. But me, being the man I am, wouldn't let him get away. Not whilst I could help it. That boy, along with my two kids, were my weak spots.

I was sat on the sofa at 6:38, waiting for Stephen to arrive. Cheryl was out getting some last minute bits at the local shops whilst the dinner was cooking and Lynsey, the other roommate, was up stairs dolling herself up for the nights events.

When I heard the knock at the door, I practically raced over to open it. But no wanting to seem to eager, I waited a moment by the door before opening it.

"Hey." Was all Stephen said as he walked though the door, dressed in what he classes as his best clobber. "So why did you want me here early?"

I didn't feel the need to answer. I thought my actions would speak louder than any words could. I quickly pushed the boy up against the nearest wall, attaching my lips to his throat.

"Brendan!" He gasped as he grabbed onto my biceps. "Not now."

"Why not?" I growled into his neck as I continued to suck on his neck and nip at his Adams apple.

"Because… people are going to be turning up soon and Lynsey or Cheryl could come down any minute."

"Then we'll go to my room." My lips moved up to his jaw as my hands moved down to grip his backside.

"No, please just stop." He pleaded in a weak tone. He pushed me back and gave me his sternest look. "Later."

"Fine." I quickly strided over to the sofa and threw myself down, with Stephen not far behind.

"You could have made a little more effort with your clothing you know.'' Stephen quipped as he picked up the remote.

I looked down at my suit pants and shirt that was rolled up to my elbows. I then looked at Stephen, confusion etched on my face. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Well, you wear that to work every day."

"So?"

"So, maybe you could have put on a fancier shirt or something."

"Why the hell would I need to dress up fancy for? I'm having dinner with a bunch on people that on a day-to-day basis, I try to avoid." I said in a mocking tone. "Beside, this is a nice shirt. It's purple."

"Whatever." He replied, crossing his arms and staring at the TV with a small pout.

"What? Are you mad at me now?"

"Course not, I love it when my boyfriend takes the piss out of me."

"Yeah well, if we had just of had sex like I suggested, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Stephen was about to say something back when the front door opened and Cheryl came though, followed by two other people. Mitzeee (yes, the 3 E's are apparently needed) and Riley. The 2nd cousin's who were in fact, in a relationship. It's rather disgusting if you ask me. But 2 years ago I probably would of preferred being classed as incest than a homosexual. How times have changed.

"Well isn't this cute, the gays are joining is for dinner." Mitzeee laughed as she waggled her finger at us. She just loved to piss me off she did.

"Aww and it's nice to see that the cousins have decided to join us as well." Stephen said snidely, jumping in before I could.

"See I knew there was a reason that I kept you around." I chuckled, patting Stephen on the head.

"Oi! Don't mess up the hair."

So everyone was here. Cheryl and Barney, Lynsey and Douglas, Amy and Ally, Mitzeee and Riley and then of course, Stephen and me. Cheryl had set everyone opposite their other half. This gave me the perfect opportunity to get Stephen back for leaving me high and dry earlier.

"Could you pass us the salt Ste?" Douglas asked from down the table.

"Yeah, su-" Stephen cut of mid-sentence as he felt my foot sliding up his thigh, moving closer and closer to his crotch. He coughed quickly, trying not to draw attention to his slip up. "Sure." he quickly passed the salt down to Doug. He glared over at me.

This glare screamed 'Stop!'

Yeah, like that was going to happen.

My foot slid up to the bulge in his thin trousers and I began to move my foot up and down over his cock.

You could tell the Stephen didn't want to draw attention to himself. If he dropped his knife and fork to stop my foot, he would do just that. I had him right where I wanted him.

I continued to move my foot and watch his face intently. I could see how turned on he was by this, but also how scared he was for what might happen if someone might catch on to what I am up too. In all honesty, I was a bit nervous too. It could be humiliating, for both of us, but watching Stephen trying to keep a straight face would be worth the embarrassment.

This must have been torture for him. He has always been loud in bed, very loud. Sometimes I have to put a hand or a pillow over his mouth to drown out his moans. It's fine when we're alone, but when you have people banging on the wall telling you to shut up, it isn't great.

He looked at me, with slightly hooded eyes, his head moving from side to side slightly. He wanted me to stop.

I continued moving my foot, Stephen's hips un-willingly moving upwards slightly in time with my movements. The boy could never resist me. No matter how hard he has tried and believe me, he really has tried. The boy just can't help himself.

"Are you alright, love?" Cheryl asked. "You look a bit ill."

"I'm, uh….I'm fine Cheryl." He stuttered. A small moan escaped his lips as I sped up my foot, moving it over the ridges on his cock just that little bit faster. He tried to cover it with a cough again

"Are you sure Ste?" Amy questioned. "Why don't you have some water?"

"No, no." He replied. "I'm…fine, really."

He was getting close, I could tell. I knew that face he was pulling; I had seen it so many times before. I could see his chest moving quicker, he was breathing quickly though his nose and his eyes were screwed up.

"You really don't look so good Stephen." I said in a serious tone.

Stephen quickly unclenched his hands, dropping his knife and fork before pushing himself up off his chair, quickly running up the stairs and out of site.

"Oh god." Lynsey said. "Shouldn't someone go check on him?"

''I'll go." I offered.

I quickly followed after him up the stairs. The bathroom door was closed when I got to it and I could hear Stephen panting heavily on the other side.

I opened the door to see Stephen standing by the wall, his hands and head against it. He looked over at me and if looks could kill, this one probably could.

"What's wrong Stephen?" I asked. "Bad chicken?"

"You are not funny Brendan Brady, not one bit!" He shouted at me. "Why? Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Try and give me a fucking…foot job underneath the table with people around. My friends for god sake! Any one of them could have caught on." He growled, pushing at my chest.

"C'mon Stephen, it was just a but of fun."

"A bit of fun? Do ya see me laughing?"

"I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah? And how are you going to do that Brendan?"

"We first, we are going to get rid of this." I laughed, grabbing the obvious hard on through his trousers.

"I don't think the way to solve this is though more sexual favours." He snarked as I rubbed my hand over him.

"Well, it's a start."

I quickly un-buckled his belt, pulling down his trousers and boxers before sinking to my knee's and taking him in my mouth, moaning as I tasted his pre-cum. He slumped against the wall and moved his hands into my hair, gripping at it with all his strength.

"Oh god." He groaned, thrusting his hips forwards. "Oh…oh fuck."

Stephen was writhing with every suck, plunging his dick further down my throat remorselessly as he inched closer and closer to the end. He banged at the wall behind him with his fist before moving it back to my hair, hissing every time my tongue brushed the underside of his cock. I place my hands over his firm, tight buttocks, using it as leverage as I sucked him, pulling back until it's nearly all the way out of my mouth, and then taking it all back in until it's buried in my throat.

"….Holy shit" He spits. His grip on my hair was borderline painful now.

Not much later, he is blowing his load in my throat and I swallow quickly before moving him from out of my mouth. I pull up his clothing and re-did his belt as he seems un able to move.

"So am I forgiven?" I asked.

"No." He replied with a lazy grin, moving his arms up and putting them around my neck, pulling me closer so he could whisper in my ear. "But don't worry, I'll get you back one day."

''I'm sure you will." I laughed, kissing him hungrily. He moaned at his tasted himself with his tongue that roamed my mouth. "Shall we tell them that you are ill and take this party back to your place?"

"Fine by me. But just you wait Brendan Brady, just you wait."


End file.
